


Work it Out

by mortenavida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rutting, flirting over squats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Bucky's new arm needs the strength tested. He gets a bit more than he bargained for.





	Work it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/gifts).



> This is for the lovely [Pineau_Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineau_noir) because reasons. Shameless reason for some Thor/Bucky hot stuff going on.
> 
> Thanks for the lovely beta reading from [coldwinterrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwinterrose)!

It started with a bet. Of course, everyone in the tower (Bucky included) was curious about the strength of his new vibranium arm - Shuri claimed she never fully tested it, but her gleeful smirk said she knew _exactly_ how strong it was. She just wasn’t going to tell anyone, which meant Bucky had to test it himself.

After rejecting Tony’s “just let me see it” and Sam’s teasing “put it in one of those pressure crushers,” Bucky finally gave in to Peter Parker’s “arm wrestling” suggestion. For “scientific purposes,” they started with the most human of the group (Clint and Natasha) before working their way up the previously-recorded “strength ladder.”

Nobody really stood a chance until Peter sat down. The first time they met, he had been able to not just stop the punch Bucky aimed for his head, but _push_ the arm back away from him. Bucky still insisted that Peter had only been able to do that because he was shocked at the block - Steve never let him live it down, though. This time, as they flexed their fingers against another, Bucky was prepared.

He still lost, but at least he held his own. He threw up his hands as Peter stood. “Fine, you win. Unless the Hulk wants a shot at it, too.”

Bruce shook his head and held up the clipboard in his hand. “Oh no, I’m marking down results. We don’t need to test the big guy.”

“Afraid he’ll lose?” Clint asked as he put a crown on top of Peter’s head. It read “stronger than vibranium” and the kid blushed.

“Afraid of what will happen if he does. He’s barely getting along with me right now and I really don’t want to test the limits of our newfound friendship.”

“Makes sense. He might crush my arm and I’d rather not listen to Shuri complaining about how I ruined her tech.” Bucky smirked at Tony. “She’s worse than you.”

Tony gasped and put a hand over the nanotech in his chest. “I’m sorry, but that’s impossible. Barnes, you are on thin ice.”

It was as Bucky loudly blew Tony a kiss that they heard a crack of lightning outside, signaling the arrival of Thor. Tony had installed a specific area for him to use the portable Bifrost that came with his new weapon - Thor didn’t always land directly on it, which amused Bucky greatly. Eventually Tony just gave him the entire roof.

“Looks like we have one more to test,” Bruce said, scribbling on the paper he had. “Someone go fill him in.”

“Friday’s got it,” Tony said, leaning over so he could see what Bruce was writing. “That isn’t fair. I lasted longer with the gauntlet.”

Bruce pressed the clipboard to his chest. “Excuse me, my findings are perfect.”

“I’ll have to do it again to prove it, then.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing it again with you. You had your chance.”

Tony pouted, but they were saved from any more of his whining when Thor came into the room, giving everyone a wide smile. There were several greetings - most of them a hug or a quick pat on the arm. Out of all of the Avengers, Thor was definitely the most beloved.

“I hear there is a challenge,” he said as he set Stormbreaker against a wall. “Are you prepared, Sir Barnes?”

Bucky tilted his head back to smirk at Steve. “ _Sir_ Barnes. Did you hear that? Sir.”

“Don’t let it go to your head, jerk.”

“Just because you couldn’t handle it...”

Steve gave Bucky an innocent smile. “We’ll see who comes out on top later.”

Tony fake gagged. “We don’t need to hear about your bedroom habits.”

“Bedroom habits?” Steve shook his head. “Why does everyone assume we’re sleeping together? We were talking about sparring.”

“Isn’t that a precursor to sex?” Sam asked.

“All right, all right,” Bucky said, putting his elbow on the table and wiggling his fingers. “Bring it, Lightning Rod.”

“I won’t even use my lightning,” Thor promised, clasping Bucky’s hand. “A fair fight it is.”

Bucky could actually feel texture with the new arm - Thor’s calloused hand felt good in his, the grip fitting almost perfectly. He squeezed the hand once and gave the god a smirk. “I’m just a man. How is any of this fair?”

“Your strength is greater than a man’s,” Thor insisted, flexing his grip. “I’ll try not to harm you.”

“Yeah, I know you won’t.” Bucky looked toward Peter. “Call it, kid.”

Peter put a hand over their clasped fists. “All right, on the count of three.”

Bucky locked eyes with Thor, tightening his grip as Peter counted down. He blew the god a kiss as Peter hit three and then they were both pushing against each other. Thor didn’t even look as though he were _trying_ and Bucky didn’t want to admit that he was doing his best not to let Thor get an inch.

Then Thor’s smile turned into a teasing smirk. That was all the warning Bucky got before Thor gripped tighter and _pushed_ , getting Bucky’s arm closer to the table. Bucky swore and tried to push back, but it was no use. Soon enough, his hand hit the back of the table and the team around them cheered.

“Now Thor and Peter!”

“How is _that_ fair, he’s a kid.”

“Damn, that was hot...”

A hand came down on Bucky’s shoulder. “Maybe next time,” Steve said.

Bucky looked over where Thor was currently lifting both Peter and Wanda up on his arms, all of them laughing joyfully. “Yeah, next time,” he agreed and stood. “Want to go for a run?”

“Sounds good.”

A run might help Bucky clear the less than innocent thoughts running through his mind regarding Thor’s muscles and just exactly what he could do with them.

 

\---

 

Thor stayed around the tower for a few days and every time Bucky found himself in the same room as the god, his thoughts immediately went to not-so-innocent places. The end of the week found the two of them together in the gym - Bucky using the jump ropes and Thor bench pressing some insane amount of weight. It didn’t take long for Bucky to give up what he was doing and stand behind the bench.

“Need a spot?” he asked.

Thor stopped his reps with the bar above his head. “This is nothing. Maybe you need one?”

Bucky debated with himself for a second before shaking his head. “Not with this. Squats? Sure.”

Thor pushed the bar back into the holder before sitting up. “Let’s go, then.”

The looser pants at least helped hide the fact that Bucky was getting hard, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before Thor noticed. Ignoring it for the moment, he took some weights and set up the squat bar. He knew he could do more, but Bucky held off putting on another weight - he had other plans. Thor stood behind him, their eyes catching in the mirrors surrounding the room. Bucky’s fingers gripped the bar, ass sticking just slightly out toward Thor.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Whenever you are.”

Bucky picked up the bar and stepped back with it. Eyes still connected, he bent and did a squat, coming up slowly. Thor’s hand came out to rest in the middle of his back and Bucky had to hold back a shiver at the feel of it. The next time he went down, he stuck his ass out just a bit more, barely brushing by Thor’s legs. He heard the god’s breath hitch just slightly and he smirked at him, coming up slow again.

That was all it took for Thor to close the distance between them - the next time Bucky went down, his ass gently dragged against Thor’s own body. Bucky had never seen a workout as _sexy_ before, but the heat in Thor’s gaze and the fact that he was harder than he had been in months told him that his mind was obviously changed.

“How sensitive is the arm?” Thor asked, sliding his hand up Bucky’s back as he stood again. “In feeling, I mean. Banner mentioned it was better than your last.”

“Haven’t tested it,” Bucky admitted. “Are you offering?”

Thor let his eyes travel over Bucky’s back. “Perhaps.”

Bucky did another squat, but this time when he came back up, Thor stepped even closer and slid an arm around Bucky’s waist. Without a word, he nudged Bucky forward enough to put the bar back on the holder. It should have been awkward, Thor ducking under the bar and pushing Bucky forward, but all Bucky could think about was the solid bulge pressing against him. He let out a breath and put his arms up against the mirrors, pressing back against Thor.

“You are offering.”

Thor chuckled, his hand groping its way down to cup bucky’s aching erection through his sweats. “Perhaps another time.”

Another time sounded great because right now Bucky just wanted this. He sucked in a breath as Thor’s lips ghosted across his shoulder, hips rolling against Bucky’s own. Soon enough, Thor’s hand went into Bucky’s sweats to stroke his dick, pulling a moan from deep inside the soldier.

The moan seemed to push Thor further and he nipped at Bucky’s neck, rutting against him. Bucky wanted to just rip their pants off and get the god inside of him, but the pressure against his back and on his erection kept him from doing anything besides just going along for the ride. He tilted his head to allow Thor more access to his neck, feeling more and more turned on with every brush of teeth against his skin.

Bucky never thought he would enjoy a possessive lover, but maybe he just never had the right kind of possessive. Thor probably put a mark on him and Bucky didn’t even care. He just pushed his ass back against Thor’s straining erection, swearing at Thor’s thumb ran over the tip of his dick.

“Ask for it,” Thor murmured into Bucky’s ear.

“ _Please_ ,” Bucky begged, surprised at the tone of his own voice. “Thor, please...”

Thor’s hand moved faster along Bucky’s erection and it didn’t take long for Bucky to cry out and jerk, coming into his pants. There was some kind of noise and he felt something give, but didn’t pay it too much attention as the next time Thor thrust against him, Bucky could feel how wet the god’s pants were; he smirked, pride blossoming in his chest.

Thor took his hand from Bucky’s pants, dragging it along Bucky’s skin to smear his spunk. “I do believe that is seven years of bad luck.”

“Hm?” Bucky blinked his eyes open and looked to his left hand - the mirror under it had cracked, the veins spreading a good distance. “Well shit.”

Thor pulled away, grinning at Bucky in the mirror. “That was a hell of a workout,” he said. “I think it’s time for food.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow. “I think it’s time for a shower.”

“Why bother?” Thor looked Bucky over again. “I could show you other ways to work your muscles. We would just need another one later.”

Bucky licked his lips, weighing his options. But who said no to a _god_? “Private lessons?”

“Very private.”

“All right, then.” Bucky returned his smile. “My room, twenty minutes. I’ll get changed into something a little easier to work with.”

Thor laughed and turned to the door. “I wouldn’t bother with that either,” he said as he left.

Bucky felt himself harden again at the words and he let out a groan. Maybe food would be a good idea. After all, it looked like the night was about to get very busy.


End file.
